FAQ V2
=Intro= Welcome to the new version of the FAQ's this version is still being worked on. Please do feel free to help, the plan is to group the FAQ's into sections. =New Questions= If you have a question you would like answering please place it here. If you answer a question that is placed here please either move the question to its proper place in the structure below or if unsure place it in the section titled answered awaiting classification Unanswered Questions Awaiting Classification What is the purpose of fusions? What is this about bonuses? What is the stockpile? How do I increase my share rate and dividend payment? How do I become a police? Is there any other way besides Pay Pal to pay for Gold Membership? What is Today's TO Player? How do I sell my goods? I just broke a TO Record. Why is it not recording? What type of staff work best in my building? When is negative savings subtracted from CV? How do I accumulate points from F-1 Racing? How many employees can I have in a building? I can't find the staff I need in the unemployment page! What does Transportation do? Why do some buildings have Swedish names on the map? Why does the bank own shares? What are the prices of goods at the start of the round? What factory upgrades can I make? Can I increase the efficiency of my buildings? Why is there no forum for suggesting changes to Tycoon Online? Do I need a shop to make money? When do I receive dividends from the shares I own? How can I change the avatar on my profile picture? Is it possible to sabatoge other players in Tycoon Online? The market should be based on supply and demand! How can Tycoon Online be free? Do I receive divedends from my own shares? Why did I not get the shares I purchased? How do I reset my company? What does the Salary account do? What is the "Today's Winner"? What are C-rank and S-Rank? What happens at the end of the round? Why is my building not being constructed? How do I hire employees? How high can an employees salary demand be? Does Tycoon online have a live chat? How do I climb the S-Rank list? Why doesn't my office make any money? Why are there no builders on the unemployment list? What should I do? I'm new. Should I sell my shares or not? Why can't I build an office? Should I invest my money or purchase zones? How can I prevent staff absence? Can I rotate buildings to make them fit? It is possible to make AttribP or ProdP points increase faster? I'm losing Company Value! My goods aren't on the market! How to build a building, Step by Step What goods make what goods? Is there a back button? =General Questions about TO (not about playing the game)= Who or what is AAA? Who helped in the making of the game?